A Tale of Two Demensions
by Elione1
Summary: A millenia after the DD have died, they are reincarnated. The Digital World is taken over by humans and Digimon are made slave. The Digimon rebel and thus begins the Revolution. Yamato meets a mysterious girl from the Digital World named Hikari. Yakari, r
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Some parts of this would make a better Takari but it's too common and I like Yakari better. This is a Digimon version of the novel A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. I really liked the 1991 movie, so I decided to read the book last summer. I have changed some of the major and the minor details, a lot actually but the storyline remains the same. This fic takes place both in the Digital World and Earth in the futuristic times. Oh yeah, and Takeru and Yamato ARE NOT siblings in fic. If you do not like Yakari... LEAVE! Leave immediately! Well, enjoy! --Elione Ishida  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Toei and Bandai does so don't email me to ask me to sell it to you!  
  


A Tale of Two Dimensions  
  
by: Elione Ishida  
  


Setting: 1000 years after the DD return from the Digital World, the Digidestined are reincarnated somehow. (I got this idea from a SM fic I read so I'm not entirely insane!)   
  
Once upon a universe, there were two parallel worlds, the Digital World and Earth. Both were very similar and advanced. The inhabitants, however, were very different. In the Digital World, Digimon lived. On Earth, humans thrived. For many a millennia, Neither knew that other worlds existed except for a few wise humanoids and Digimon. After a group of meddlesome kids arrived, that knowledge was totally broken. Years after they left, humans began to move to the Digiworld, as Earth was beginning to get overcrowded. As the number of humans increased in the Digiworld, the humans started to treat Digimon badly, not all humans, but some. Humans and Digimon who tried to stop this abuse were all killed in the process of trying. The humans who started this mistreatment of Digimon were almost always the rich, millionaires who needed servants. As time was passing, a small group of Digimon were practicing for a rebellion...  
  


***  


Yagami Hikari rolled out of her bed and cursed as the alarm clock rang in her ears. *Here we go again..*  
  
"Hikari! Breakfast is ready!" Her housekeeper called from the kitchen. Pretending not to hear her, she buried her head under her pillow.  
  
"Hikari! Are you sick?"  
  
"Iie." She muttered.  
  
"Alright, breakfast is ready!"   
  
*Great! Late for work again.* She thought.  
  
~~~  
"Ne! Ishida-kun! Busy tonight?" Tachikawa Mimi smirked.  
  
Yamato ignored her. The ladies in the Odaiba Plaza were especially annoying at break. He continued walking until he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Ah, gomen!" She apologized.  
  
"Uh, it's ok."   
  
She srtaightened up and pushed strands of brown hair away from her face. Her eyes were a beautiful reddish brown, but blank. Yamato stared blankly at her. The girl didn't seem to mind his rudeness.  
  
"Well, see you around?"  
  
"Yea..." Yamato answered indistinctly.  
  
"Um, Yama?" It was Mimi.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked.  
  
"Oh." She answered, looking at her fingernails. "Yagami Hikari, works here. Around 22, just popped up in Tokyo a few years ago. So, tonight ok?"  
  
"Huh!? No way!" He hurriedly walked off leaving her hanging.   
  
"B-but..."   


***  
  


"Move it you stupid and lazy idiots!" Taichi Kamiya's irritated voice said. The workers all moved aside for the car.   
  
"Chibawormmon!!!! Watch out!!!" A Digimon cried.  
  
A young Digimon widened his eyes inn horror as the car rolled near. With a sickening crunch, the Digimon was killed.  
  
"Chibawormmon!!!"  
  
The car wheeled to a stop. Digimon gathered to watch.  
  
"You bastard!! You killed him!" There were murmuring of Digimon all around.  
  
"Here, give the mon this." Taichi handed his servant some golden Digidollars. The mon who lamented the Chibawormmon spat.  
  
"Kamiya!! You killed my only son!!"  
  
"The money will help you get over your son." Kamiya carelessly murmured.  
  
"Money will _not_ bring back my son." The mon turned around and left the gate, muttering, "Damn you, Kamiya." under his breath.  
  


***  
  


Hikari "Yagami" Kamiya walked into her house in the Digital World. It was a big mansion that belonged to her family for about a thousand years. She detested the house in every manner. It only remided her of the suffering it had caused Digimon over the years.  
  
Her brother, Marquis Taichi Yagami was propped on some cushions and drinking wine. He quickly got up as Hikari walked into teh room.  
  
"Greeting, imooto-chan."  
  
"I heard about the little accident today." Hikari said coldly without greeting.  
  
"C'mon, it'd just Digimon. They're just computer data."  
  
"You mean they're just entertainment for you. Their slavery amuses you." Hikari's eyes darkened.   
  
"Whatever. It's time for dinner. Sit down and we can discuss the role od Digimon and their masters." Taichi offered.  
  
Hikari growled. "I'm in no mood to discuss politics with a idiotic fool with no morals!' she thundered.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Her brother carelessly cleared off teh table.  
  
"Our mother always said to respect all creatures. Whether they be Digimon or humans."   
  
"Digimon are not as elite as us!" He whined.  
  
"That is not important! You have been mistreating Digimon ever since you could walk! Don't you think you will someday pay?" Hikari thundered.  
  
"Leave me alone! I am the Marquis of this and I will NOT alow you to say such things about me!" He roared.  
  
"Filthy, rat-bastard-chicken-shit!" She yelled.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Hikari ran to her room, leaving her drunken brother alone.  
  
That night...  
  
Swordmon, father of Chibawormmon crept out of Kamiya's bagage car. He climbed teh high walls of the mansion and into the bedroom of Taichi Kamiya. He took a dagger from his ragged shirt and pushed it into Kamiya's chest.  
  
"You will pay for my son..."   
  
A moment later, Taichi Kamiya had breathed his last.   
  
***  
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think. Give me idea if you wish. Oh, and about the reincarnation thing, in case you don't get it and cuz I wana expand on it (I luv sci-fi) the DD died and got reborn and lived different lives, but have somewhat same characteristics. Still, don't get it? Nevermind, just read and review.  
  
  



	2. Part II

A/N: As y'all know, this is the second part. To those people who like it, guess what, I like too. And also thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter. (Only 2 reviews!! I'm doing well, ne?) I want more reviews just cuz I'm a bitchy person who can't be satisfied avec 2 reviews.   
  
A Tale of Two Demensions: Part II  
  
Yamato gazed at the night sky, while leaning against a streetlamp. It was late at night and as an alternative to sleep, he took a walk.   
  
After years of avoiding girls, Yagami Hikari stood out to him. She was so different from the other girls he knew. Her skin was a very pale color. That color was very rare. People these days sported tans, as the weather was about ten degrees warmer than the 20th century. Her hair was a shiny, shorter than shoulder lentgh brown. Her eyes were a beautifel reddish brown. More red in it though. Though beautiful, they were empty, as he noticed as she often passed by. They almost seemed sad.   
  
"Beautiful night isn't it, Ishida-san?" A voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Standing in front of him was Yagami Hikari, moonlight on her pale face.  
  
"It's late, what would you be doing out here, so late?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I find that walking at night is a better alternative to sleeping and taunting nightmares." Yamato answered.   
  
"I see, so I'm not the only one spending the night walking." She said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, I'm out for the same reason as you. Sleep is often the source of haunting nightmares. Not sleeping was the only solution I could think of." She smiled gently.   
  
"I see."   
  
Hikari glanced at her watch. "I had better go in now. I have work to do. Until next time, Ishida-san."  
  
"It's Yamato."  
  
"Of course, and it's Hikari to you, then."  
  
She disappeared.   
  
~~~  
  
Yagami Hikari muttered curses under her breath. She was just returning from her home in the Digital World, after she learned of her brother's death. Her house there was ransacked by bandits, not that she was fond of it or anything, but it was still very offending to her.   
  
Inside, she was glad that her brother was dead. Her mother's brother, had forced her mother to marry Hikari's father, a very rich merchant. Hikari was afriad that the very same would happen to her.   
  
When she was a small child, she had heard of a place called Earth, and was determined to go there as sson as she was old enough. As she went to Earth, she discovered several assassins who murdered all her uncles, aunts, and toher relatives. As a safety thing, she rrearranged her name so it read 'Yagami' instead of Kamiya. Then, she changed her first name so that it was 'Hikari', a name she liked for a long time, instead of Kari. Her brother went beserk whenever he heard the name Hikari.   
  
All this was over. All the fear and worry for herself and her family's asssassins. She was free from her burden from the Kamiya family, a family feared and cursed in all the Digital World.   
  
"Yagami. Yagami Hikari, the spy from the Digital World." A conceited voice behind her said,   
  
"What's this, Tachikawa?" Her voice was icy.   
  
"I felt bad for you, all those numbskulls yammaering on and on about hhow you're a spy." Mimi's voice was pure sugar.  
  
"And so?" Hikari knew that she meant the trial for her her a few days ago, acusing her of spying for the Digital World; and questioning her of her frequent visits to the other world.  
  
"Dinner, tonight?"  
  
"Fine, as you wish." Hikari answered.  
  
"Good, I know just the place. Follow me." Mimi pulled at her hand, leading her through the crowded strrets of Odaiba.  
  
The place they arrived at was called Nakayama's. It was a casual place.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Mimi started raining down conversation. "So, who would you like to propose a toast to?"  
  
"Nande kuso?!" Hikari demanded.  
  
"You know what I said. Youi drink, ne?" Mimi smirked.  
  
"Of couse. Sa, I don't know."   
  
"Of course you do, the guy we've both been gagging over. You know." Thw smirk was increasing.  
  
I'd like the pleasure of wiping that smirk off your face. With a punch and perhaps some choice letter words. Hiakeri thought with aggravation.  
  
"Yamato Ishida." Mimi raised her glass.  
  
"So be it, Yamato." Hikari raised her glass, checking the surface for poison.  
  
After Mimi drained her glass, she threw it against the wall. "Waiter!"  
  
"More of this!" She ordered.  
  
"Like this shit, don't you, Tachikawa." Hikari was answered with a smirk.   
  
The waiter returned. "I'd like one more glass of this as well." Hikari ordered.  
  
The waiter nodded.  
  
As the night drew on, Hikari noticed that her companion constantly threw glasses opf wine at the wall when she was done and drunk. Finally, when Mimi was asleep, Hikari paid the bill and left, her mind instantly filling with things she had to do.  
  
Then, she noticed a figure in front of her. "Yamato!"  
  
"Been with Mimi Tachikawa I presume." Yamato smirked. "Every person she asks to dinner stinks of alchohol."  
  
"Hai." She answered.   
  
"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked her.  
  
Hikari gasped in surprise. All the guys she asked out in the Digital World either ran away frightened or went out with her to save their head. "O—of course.."   
  
"Um, excuse, I'm feeling a little nauseous." Hikari excused herself.  
  
"Alright. And Hikari, I really care a lot about you. You wouldn't want to get sick, now would you?" He asked with a small smirk.  
  
Hikari forced a rare smile back. "Of course, Yamato-kun.."  
  
  
~~~  
  
Demidevimon flapped his wings impatiently. "Gimme the hologram now. It's lunch tmie and the boss needs it."  
  
"Make sure you don't confiscate it." Messengermon cautioned.  
  
"Yea, yea, sure, sure."   
  
Demidevimon flew to Swordmon's hideout.   
  
"Swordmon! Mail for you." Demidevimon presented.  
  
"Thank you now get out and get your lunch." he ordered.  
  
Demidevimon bowed.   
  
Swrdmon quicky turned the hologarm on, istened to it's message then turned it off.  
  
"Oh, LadyDevimon!" he called. LadyDevimon teleported to him immediately.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Listen to this. Kamiya has abandoned her house here. Her servant gives clues that she's not returning. Messengermon says it'll make a nice new hideout for us. What do you say, my dear auntie?" he reported.  
  
"Of course, but first, I have some scores to settle with Kamiya." she replied. "I go now to oversee the execution of this promenent family I can't even pronunced." She fingered her double edged axe and teleported.  
  
"Of course, Kamiya, *I* have scores to settle with you to. Let's see who comes out alive.." Swordmon muttered under his breath.  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  



End file.
